In Love and In Pain
by Anavela
Summary: Lorelai hurts her knee and Luke takes care of her. A cute little one shot, and it's very short so don't say I didn't warn you.


In Love, and in Pain…

AN: This is a one shot. It's basically about Lorelai getting hurt and Luke taking care of her. And it's a very short one shot, so sorry about that. But I think the dialogue in this one is better then the dialogue in my other stories.

**So just read and review please. And also if you have the time, I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I would love if any of you took a look at another one shot I posted recently. For any of you who have seen the movie My Girl, I wrote a little story from Veda's perspective and well, I know that a lot of people don't ever check out that movie much, so yeah, I would love some R&R with that.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and any feedback will be appreciated.**

"Hey sugar lips!" Lorelai greeted her fiancé. He gave her neither a smile, not a look in her direction. Instead, he brought a plate to one of his customers at the counter and sighed.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, honey bun." She smiled at him as she took a seat in one of the stools.

"Ah jeez…." He sighed yet again. Then, he placed both his hand on the counter in front of him and leaned in for a kiss. Lorelai gladly granted his wish with the best kiss hse could do so early in the morning. Luke pulled back and smiled. "Coffee?"

"No."

His eyes almost bulged out of his head. "What??? Are you okay???" He reached forward to feel her forehead. She laughed and pushed his arm away.

"I was kidding. God, Luke, how many time are you going to ask me that question? The answer is and will always be yes, unless I'm dead. But I demand that I be buried with it!" She ranted.

"Well, sorry. You are capable of changing your mind sometimes."

"Yeah, well, not when it comes to coffee."

"Okay. Here you go." He handed her the warm mug and headed off with another order for another customer.

Lorelai sighed and looked at the black liquid substance inside the cup. For some bizarre reason, she really had no desire to drink it. Talking about it was one think, actually swallowing it was another thing entirely. This realization was scaring her. She couldn't even remember a time when she didn't feel like drinking her coffee before. Something was definitely wrong. And Luke would assume that to if he didn't see an empty cup by the time he got back.

She looked to her side to see Kirk eating his breakfast. Quickly, without him seeing, she dumped her coffee into his mug and got up out of her seat.

Luke came up to her. "Your leaving?"

"Yeah, just stopped by for the coffee." She planted another kiss on his lips and headed for the door. As she did so, she felt an unusual tingly feeling in both her legs. That tingly feeling turned into a weak one and she found herself stumbling. On her way to the floor, she smacked her knee on the wall. Luke assumed she fell and ran over to make sure she was okay. He picked her up under the arms and looked at her. "You okay? Did you trip?"

Lorelai was stunned. What was happening to her? "Umm…" She began, a little disoriented. "…Yeah, I did."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Without realizing it, she was being led to one of the chairs. Luke forced her to sit down.

"No, I'm fine." She lied. She wasn't fine. Her knee was throbbing and her legs still felt a little weak. Maybe she had a bug or something.

"Okay, you sure?" She nodded. He helped her stand back up.

"I'm fine, hun." She patted him on the arm and proceeded on leaving. Luke took notice her limping and grabbed her by the arm.

"Hold it."

"What?"

He smiled. "You're a liar."

"Ugh! I am not!"

"You just lied again."

"What?" She started to get back to her normal playful self again. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sit down, I'll go get some ice."

"I gotta go, Luke. Can't."

He pulled her back to one of the tables and made her take a seat. She heaved a long sigh. "I'm really fine. It's just a bruise or something."

"I'll be right back." He started walking back to the kitchen before he realized what he was setting himself up for. He turned to Kirk who was boggled by the amount of coffee in his cup. He knew that he had drunk most of it already, and he didn't remember Luke filling it back up.

"Make sure she doesn't leave." Luke told him. Kirk nodded and turned around to face Lorelai.

"God! You'd think you would have learned that little thing called trust by now." She complained, but he just ignored her and went to retrieve some ice and some bandages from upstairs.

"I'm not going anywhere Kirk! You can stop staring at me!"

"I don't think so. I was told to watch you and that's exactly what I intend to do."

"It's okay now, Kirk. You can stop." Luke said as he entered the diner again.

"Oh, my hero…oh wait, you're the one that put me in danger in the first place." She griped.

"Kirk isn't danger, he's…Kirk."

"Enough said."

Luke nodded his head and leaned down onto one knee to get a closer look at her injury. Her long skirt covered it up, so he had to lift up the fabric. Lorelai just sat there. It was annoying that he was so overprotective, but it was also so great to know how much he cared for her. "Oh, wow." He said impressed by her wound. It was already bruising with colors of black and blue, and was also bleeding a little. Luke took a warm washcloth and cleaned it. She winced form the pain. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She gripped the edge of the table hard.

"Here, I'll put some ice on this. Man, you really hit it hard. I think you should see a doctor or something. It's swelling."

"No!" She objected. "No, I'm fine. Just wrap it up. I have to head to the Inn."

"You can't walk on it."

"Yeah I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"Okay, how's this. You probably can walk on it, but I won't let you."

"What are you going to do? Lock me in your apartment?"

"Good idea." He joked.

"No, come on Luke. I really need to work today."

"One day won't hurt you. I know what you do down at the Inn. Whenever I visit your all over the place. You're constantly heading up and down the stairs and everywhere else. You'll only be in more pain, and I don't want that for you."

Lorelai saw the sincerity and lovingness in his eyes, and she knew she had to give in. "Oh, alright. Help me up."

"No, wait. Gotta wrap it first." Luke placed the bag of ice that was wrapped in paper towel onto her knee, then he wrapped the ace bandage over it and tightly wrapped it around her leg. When he was all done, he helped her up and out of the chair. Then he grabbed her around the waist as she held onto his shoulder and together they left the diner and limped halfway up the stairs. The rest of the way, Luke had a little fun and swept her into his arms, placing yet another kiss on her lips as he did so.

When they arrived in his apartment, he placed her on his bed and handed her the remote. Underneath her knee, he placed a pillow, and he helped prop her up against the back board.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He told her, placing yet another kiss on her lips. She smiled back at him, and he left the room without another word said.

She sighed, and pondered for a moment. She was lucky. And for once, she didn't feel the compelling need to be independent. Luke was the only person that could do that for her. She loved him, and knowing that, she didn't mind at all that he wanted to take care of her. Yeah, maybe it bothered her a little, but she wasn't going to fight it.

If Max, or Jason, or even Chris bossed her around, she would never be a slave to it. But with Luke it was different. She didn't understand why, or how, but he was. And just like she had said many times before to herself, Luke was the first and only guy to win her heart.


End file.
